Reluctent Sentiments
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: Xion visits her secret love, Vanitas, for another night of self satisfaction. But tonight, Vanitas wants more then just physical love. Oneshot VanitasxXion Warning: Sexual contant but not enough to call it smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. (If I did, I would've had Roxas kick Riku's ass.)**

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

**~~ R**_el_uc**t**_a_nt **S**e_nt_im_en_t**s** ~~

Xion walked in the dark room and silently closed the door, standing in the middle of the dark room facing the bed. She knew she wasn't alone, for she has been here with another man countless times. She was in a relationship, but it lacked the emotional needs that she craved for. Vanitas, her secret lover, has been for filling her wants and needs for awhile now. Even though she knew she liked him, she was too embarrassed to admit it.

This night was like most others; Xion would call Vanitas and ask him if she could come over, and he knows what that usually means. So she waited in that room, but she knew he was around and silently waited for his touch. The room was completely dark but the moon shining from the window, the rain gently tapping the glass surface.

Soon enough, Xion felt his hands rubbing her waist and shoulders, pulling her closer to his hidden self. Vanitas didn't waste any time and started kissing her neck while Xion just tried her best to enjoy it.

"It's been awhile," Vanitas whispered while continuing his kisses.

"I know," Xion whispered back in a heavy breathe, trying her best not to moan yet.

But throughout these times of hidden pleasure, Xion always refused to kiss him, feeling a sense of impulsiveness because she was already with another man. Vanitas however, cared about her and always wanted to kiss her, for this wasn't just about sex to him.

Vanitas turned her around to face him and placed her near the bed, letting her sit down while she removed her shoes. The dark haired male closed in their proximity and kneeled on top of her, kissing her neck while she rubbed his back.

"Did you miss me?" Vanitas teased.

"Vanitas," Xion huffed, feeling her cheeks heating up.

Vanitas found a good spot on her neck and lightly nipped it, making Xion gasp a bit of pain.

"Vanitas, please," Xion whined, not wanting him to leave a love mark on her neck.

Vanitas moved his hands down to her waist and slowly lifted up her shirt, while she closed her eyes and raised her arms up for him. He enjoyed the splendid sight of her body, not overwhelmingly built but just the right development to make her look perfect.

Vanitas let a little grin curve his lips, while Xion moved her arms to cover herself and her black bra. The seductive male moved down to her stomach and placed soft kisses on her bellybutton, getting slight sighs in response. Xion arched her head back and breathed a little heavily, letting him do his usual treatment for her.

Vanitas messed with her belt and tugged it off with his teeth, which Xion always finds it slightly arousing whenever he uses his teeth. He unbuttons the button on her pants and moved to the zipper, making Xion gulp when she heard it slip down.

Vanitas then slowly moved down her jeans while Xion squirmed her legs to help him out. Now she was down to her black panties and bra, which made Vanitas's pants slightly tighter now.

He moved his hands to her legs and slid up her thighs, Xion moaning softly from his touch. Eventually his right fingers slipped between the side of her panties, stopping then casually sliding it down.

"Don't you think it's my turn to strip you now?" Xion suggested.

Vanitas let a little chuckle escape his lips, for Xion was trying to postpone her naked reveal. The male obliged her request and let Xion get on her knees; she started to unbutton his shirt, till the last one then slipping it off his shoulders.

Xion blushed, seeing his well built chest. Vanitas wasn't crazy buff but had a good set up that Xion always admired. She motioned her hands on his chest and felt his abs, making Vanitas sigh from her gentle touch.

"Enjoying yourself?" Vanitas teased.

"Yes," Xion whispered, embracing him.

They motioned their bodies together, moaning while feeling each other's soft skin. Vanitas started licking her neck, Xion pulling him down on top of her and continuing their soft friction.

Then Vanitas tried to kiss her but she quickly turned her head, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Vanitas, please," She whispered.

"There's no need to hide it," Vanitas mentioned.

"Vanitas, I can't."

The dark haired male placed a hand on her cheek and made her face him, his golden eyes meeting with her blue once.

"Why not?" Vanitas asked.

"Because I'm with another…" She spoke but stopped.

"You don't love him, you love me," Vanitas spoke sternly.

He moved his head closer to her, Xion struggling to get some space.

"No, I…"

"I know you do," He whispered.

Vanitas pressed one of her arms down and kept his aggressive gaze on her, Xion whining with her face flourishing red.

"Xion, if you don't love me, then resist with all your strength," Vanitas warned.

He smashed his lips onto hers, making Xion squirm in his embrace. She weakly struggled to move away but he had her trapped, remerging through her mouth with his aggressive tongue. Xion's struggle soon got more slower, rubbing her hips on the covers while soft moans filled her mouth. She was now excepting this kiss, offering her tongue to dance with his.

Vanitas removed his hold on her arm and placed his hand on the back of her neck, lifting her head up to him for better support. Xion moved her arms around his back from under his arms, placing a hand in his black locks.

That's when things started heating up and Vanitas slipped off her panties. Vanitas bit down on her bra strap and tugged on it, making it snap off. Xion smiled, enjoying the feeling of his teeth tarring away her clothes.

They stripped down to nothing and made love, not sex but love. They pleasured each other with loving passion, keeping their warm bodies together at all times. This wasn't like other nights; this was enjoying each other's company to the fullest.

Their hair matched each other's in an ashy color; their skins were the lightest of pale, which made their hair, seem even darker. Her ocean blue eyes met with his ember gold, mixing their only difference with each other. His strong and hard body felt her pure and beautiful skin, in a match of love. It ended, with then releasing the result of their love with one another.

Vanitas rested on top of his partner, his chest covering her naked self. The covers covered their lower body while Vanitas covered the rest. They breathed in silence for a bit, feeling such happiness from this experience.

"Vanitas," Xion spoke.

"Hmm?" Vanitas muttered.

"I think I want to move in with you."

Vanitas chuckled lightly, closing his arms a little tighter around her. "I would like that."

"I'm sorry Vanitas, for not telling you my feelings sooner," Xion apologized.

"It's fine," Vanitas whispered, still smiling. "Glad to know our relationship isn't going to be just about sex."

Xion giggled and rested her head near Vanitas's. They closed their eyes and drifted off into sleep.

~~ _THE END_ ~~

**Yay! My first VanitasxXion oneshot. XD**

**Hope all you VxX fans enjoyed. **


End file.
